Talk:Rachel Amber (Prequel)/@comment-31.182.133.196-20180302211317
Like Chloe, sometimes I cannot find right words to describe Rachel Amber, even if she completly reflects me. A popular, rebellious, opened for a people, living in a rich family, losing her real personality day by day girl, who... "was just too cool for us". Without blinking, I can fit my person into this description. I remember when I first played „Life is Strange”, it was so intriguing to discover the whole truth about Rachel... It didn’t work out. I also remember my shock when my friend told me "Listen, you know that the prequel comes out soon? It was ... Life is Strange: Before the Storm? Yeah, check out on the YouTube trailer!" In December I had the pleasure to play all the episodes and... finally, I found the answer to all my questions, the whole story formed into a coherent whole. Maybe it's worth to start with her biological mother – Sera Gearhardt... It's creepy as hell how their teenage life coincided. They were totally identical – two drama queens, with desire to escape, that using drugs. But Sera preferred boys, and Rachel couldn’t decide in which bed it was better for her. And even if James protected his daughter from this truth, he wouldn’t stop her from going the same way as his „girlfriend/wife/in whatever relationship they were”. Both finished as they did on their own wish, only Sera suffers from the earth, and Rachel somewhere higher, maybe in heaven, how the hell I can know that. Then, a significant middle-age person appeared in her life – Chole. And I'm completely honest here, her father was right – "you're someone who Rachel really needs right now," he said to Price. The situation with Sera and her fake life turned girl so much that she needed something new, something that would tear her away. It was a longer infatuation in Chloe, trying to new relationship – girl with girl. However, Rachel brought something good into this, she corrected Chloe. Because in both games this blue-haired girl is two different characters. What’s funny, her love for the teacher worsened everything more and only Max could set Chloe back to the vertical. Nathan Prescott. From a kid who was harassed by the elders to a teenager who ruled the entire city like his daddy. Only sometimes he shouted too loudly, accidentally pulled the trigger, gave too much drugs... to someone. I can’t truly describe Nate and Rachel's relationship. We didn’t know it and unfortunately didn’t recognize it. However, I feel that when Samantha left Blackwell for unknown reasons to us, he was looking for consolation in Rachel falling in love with her sooner than he thought... But she probably friendzoned him, what – I suppose – later was the thing that frustrated him so much, when Max talked about Amber. Although I have the impression that when she calculated the equation „Prescott = cash = escape”, she could have something to figure out with Nathan so... Maybe that’s why he knew so much about her personal life and opinions, which she told him about others, like Bowers for example. Something I couldn’t forgive Rachel for a long time was an affair with Frank. Based on conversations between Max and Nathan, truck driver and officer Barry in Two Whale’s diner, based on choosing the right ending in „Before The Storm”, I have only one answer. If Chloe lied in the end, Rachel says that the next day they can go to look for her, "maybe she hasn’t left the town yet". Although they couldn’t get any information from Frank, she knew well that he knew something what she should have known. So she decided to make him fall in love with her, then she found herself in it for a short moment, he introduced drugs to her, the thought "he will take me to LA, if Chloe doesn’t, he will do it, I’m completly sure". I couldn’t and didn’t want to believe it, but Prescott was right – the real feeling was momentary, manipulation was behind her. Then she met Mark. Modeling, photography, Los Angeles, career. It's not the beauty, grace, or talent of Jefferson, but these four things have made Rachel start her game again, on the next person. "She was in love with me, Max," teacher said, but that's just what he thought it was. But nature was against her plans, so that manipulation was her last, the first that didn’t worked out well for her. Finishing briefly and succinctly – Rachel didn’t know what she wanted... Excuse me, she knew, but when she received it, it wasn’t "it". She ended up underground at her own request, maybe if she had never met Frank or Jefferson, she would have lived somehow with Chloe or without her, continuing her games on some less dangerous for her even life people, I guess. Warning! Hypocrisy alert! However, something deep in my heart tells me that she was a positive character, and in fact lies and the sequence of unexplained events made her started going from silly extremes to serious extremes. And you? What do you think about her... things? Opened for opinions, ready to read (sorry for my bad English, I tried my best :))!